a girl who loves a boy
by mnash123
Summary: ok I am really bad at summaries and the beginning is slow but bear with me read it it gets better a little later.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: I will see if I like it

Kim: mom are you sure i should do karate again? i dont think im ready. what if i am horrible and embarrass myself.

kims mom: sweety, you love karate. i know its been a year but you are ready. you might be a little rusty but you will be as great as you were before.

kim: ok fine. i'll go today to see if it is as great as i remember. i heard that soon after i left a new sensi started there and all new students go there. Maybe it will be ok.

At the dojo,

Kim: hi. Is sensi rudy here?

Jack: no sorry he left earlier. But I might be able to help.

Kim: umm I don't know, I want to be a student here.

Jacks mind

Wow shes really cute. I hope she starts here.

Jack: well me and my friends Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were about to warm up. You can join us if u want. Until rudy gets back.

Kims mind

Ok ok its just karate. You were a black belt. U can do this.

Kim: yah sure.

Two hours later,

Rudy: hey guys im back. (he sees kim) oh hey im rudy, the sensi of this dojo. Can I help you with something?

Kim: oh yah, I want to become a student here.

Rudy: ok welcome to the wasabi dojo. Have you done karate before or are you new to it.

Kim: well I did karate for 8 years and then I decided to take a break. i was a black belt but im not sure i am any more.

Jack: rudy she is really good. you should see her.

Rudy: ok kim show me what you got.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: ok so karate isnt as bad as i thought it would be

Kim does a crane kick then a dragons tail kick. then she brakes a board.

Kim: how was that? i havent done karate in a long time so im kinda rusty.

Jack: wow. that was awesome.

Rudy: that was really good.

Kim: really? thanks. i was really nervous.

Jack: well you shouldnt be. its just us.

Eddie: yah.

kims mind

wow jack is really sweet.

jacks mind

wow she is amazing.

Rudy: ok you guys. oh and girl can go. practise is over. see yall later.

Jack: hey guys wanna go to falafel phils?

Jerry: i want to but my mom said i gotta go home cuz of my grades.

Eddie: sorry i have alot of homework to catch up on.

Milton: yah i have a paper due tomorrow that needs editing so i cant.

Kims mind

this is my chance to get to know jack!

Kim: ok sure but your gonna need to show me where it is. i havent been there before.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: at falafel phils

Kim and jack walk into falafel phils.

Jack: so what do you think?

Kim: umm well, umm...

Jack: dirty, weird, smells slightly like a goat, anything along that line is what i first thought to.

Kim: hahaha yah i didnt want to say anything.

Jack and kim sit at a booth

Jack: so what made you decide to start back up with karate?

Kim: well i decided that i cant not do karate forever so i figured might as well start now.

Jack: cool. i havent seen you around here did you just move here or something?

Kim: actually no, i have lived here my entire life. I go to seaford high but im not really the incrowd kinda girl

Jack: really, i go to seaford to. thats so weird that i havent ever seen you before.

Kims mind

ok just go for it you never know maybe he likes you back

Kim: i know this is kinda sudden but i think your really cute.

Jacks mind

wow its like she read my mind

Kim: if you want to just be friends i understand. wait im not freaking you out am i?

Jack: no no no i think your really cute too. maybe instead of us just hanging out rite now this can be like a date.

Kim:id like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: at school

The next day kim walks into school.

Kims mind

i wonder where jack is.

she walks into her English class and sees jack sitting in the desk next to hers. jack looks over and sees her. he smiles

Jerry: so how was it "hanging out" with kim?

Milton: yah

Jack: she is awesome. she loves skateboarding too.

Milton: i think somebody likes kim.

Jack: is there somethin wrong with that.

Kim: hey guys! hey jack. (she smiles)

Milton leans over to jerry

Milton: told you.

Teacher: ok class today we...

Kim passes jack a note

Note: hey wanna walk together to the dojo after school?

jack writes sure under the writing and passes it back to her.

kim smiles again.

the bell rings

ten minutes before school ends

the new kid brody is talking to kim at her locker

brody: so what do you say after school we go get some pizza.

Kim: umm actually i..

Jack walks over and interupts her

Jack: she already has plans.

Kim: jack i can speak for myself.

Brody: yah jack let her speak for herself.

Kim: as jack said brody i actually do have plan so sorry.

Brody: ok how bout tomorrow?

jack looks at kim

Kim: actually brody i have a boyfriend so i really cant.

jacks mind

cool im kims boyfriend

Jack: yah so buh bye brody.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry thi chapter is really long and im not going to post another chapter until i get at least 10 reviews!**

Episode 6: oh no he is gonna hate me forever!

Jack runs all through out the mall searching for kim

Jack: KIM! kim i just want to talk.

Realizing that he wouldn't find her he goes to the dojo and changes into his gi in the bathroom.

Then he walks into the dojo to see kim by herself practicing her kicks on the punching dummy.

Jack: hey kim.

when she hears jack shestarts to run for the door but jack makes it there before her.

Jack: look, if you want to be friends just say so.

Kim sighs

Kim: i want to be your girlfriend but i haven't ever been one or had a boyfriend before.

Jack: ok then we can take it as slow as you want.

Kim takes a breathe then nods her head

Kim: ok.

Jack gives kim a wide grin and she does the same.

The next morning kim wakes up and looks at her phone.

there was a text from jack.

Jack: hey can i walk u 2 skool today?

Kim: ok come over in thirty minutes.

Jack: ok

then kim gets up and takes a quick shower and walks over to her closet.

she grabs a red v neck shirt and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Then she laces her black convers and is ready to go.

she looks at her watch. she is just on time. just then Jack walks up.

Jack: hey kim, ready to go?

kim grabs her bookbag

Kim: yep.

they walk side by side

Jack softly reaches to hold her hand

Kim looks at him. She smiles.

As they walk into school, everyone stares at them and whisper. kims smile faids.

Jack can see she is feeling uncomfortable so he looks at her.

Jack: hey lets get to class.

Kim: actually i need to get something from my locker so you go and i will meet up with you in there.

Jack: ok

kim goes to her locker, opens it and starts to reach for her book when she hears a familiar voice.

Brody: hey beautiful

Kim: brody go away.

Brody: come on kim. let me walk you to class.

then he leans in and kisses kim

kims pushes him away

Kim: brody stop. leave me alone!

she grabs her books, shuts her locker and quickly walks away.

Brody follows her

Brody: wait kim! i was just messing with you!

then he grabs her arm and she grabs his other arm and flips him

Kim: brody i said leave me alone!

she runs to class with tears in her eyes.

kims mind

what if jack finds out brody kissed me. oh no he will hate me forever!


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry thi chapter is really long and im not going to post another chapter until i get at least 10 reviews!**

Episode 6: oh no he is gonna hate me forever!

Jack runs all through out the mall searching for kim

Jack: KIM! kim i just want to talk.

Realizing that he wouldn't find her he goes to the dojo and changes into his gi in the bathroom.

Then he walks into the dojo to see kim by herself practicing her kicks on the punching dummy.

Jack: hey kim.

when she hears jack shestarts to run for the door but jack makes it there before her.

Jack: look, if you want to be friends just say so.

Kim sighs

Kim: i want to be your girlfriend but i haven't ever been one or had a boyfriend before.

Jack: ok then we can take it as slow as you want.

Kim takes a breathe then nods her head

Kim: ok.

Jack gives kim a wide grin and she does the same.

The next morning kim wakes up and looks at her phone.

there was a text from jack.

Jack: hey can i walk u 2 skool today?

Kim: ok come over in thirty minutes.

Jack: ok

then kim gets up and takes a quick shower and walks over to her closet.

she grabs a red v neck shirt and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Then she laces her black convers and is ready to go.

she looks at her watch. she is just on time. just then Jack walks up.

Jack: hey kim, ready to go?

kim grabs her bookbag

Kim: yep.

they walk side by side

Jack softly reaches to hold her hand

Kim looks at him. She smiles.

As they walk into school, everyone stares at them and whisper. kims smile faids.

Jack can see she is feeling uncomfortable so he looks at her.

Jack: hey lets get to class.

Kim: actually i need to get something from my locker so you go and i will meet up with you in there.

Jack: ok

kim goes to her locker, opens it and starts to reach for her book when she hears a familiar voice.

Brody: hey beautiful

Kim: brody go away.

Brody: come on kim. let me walk you to class.

then he leans in and kisses kim

kims pushes him away

Kim: brody stop. leave me alone!

she grabs her books, shuts her locker and quickly walks away.

Brody follows her

Brody: wait kim! i was just messing with you!

then he grabs her arm and she grabs his other arm and flips him

Kim: brody i said leave me alone!

she runs to class with tears in her eyes.

kims mind

what if jack finds out brody kissed me. oh no he will hate me forever!


	7. Chapter 7

**hey in this episode you will see a new side of jack also check out my poll**

Episode 7: promise you wont hate me

Kim stands in the doorway of the classroom

kims mind

should i tell him or just pretend like nothing happened?

meanwhile jack is sitting with eddie, jerry, and milton

Milton: i still can not believe you and kim are going out!

Jack: ok well you guys kim is stil new at this whole dating thing so please dont be all weird when she comes over here.

jack looks over and sees kim in the door way with a scared look on her face

Jack: hey guys i will be right back.

he walks over to her

but lost in her thought she doesnt notice jack.

Jack: kim you ok?

kim jumps

Kim: huh what?

Jack: i asked if you were ok.

Kim: can i ask you something?

Jack: yah of course.

Kim:please promise you wont hate me.

Jack: ok

Kim sighs

Kim: brody kissed me.

Jack: WHAT!

i could see anger in his eyes so i said something to somewhat get his mind on something else.

Kim: im sorry jack!

Jack: kim im not mad at you.

Kim: your not?

Jack: of course not. why would i be mad you didnt do anything.

Kim: your sure your not mad at me?

Jack: if i was mad at you would i do this?

jack leans in and so does kim

**Hey guys please leave me a review i would really appreciate it! and i will check out your stories too!**


	8. help

**hey guys sorry that this isnt a chapter but i need your help. i cant decide wheat should happen so i have a poll up so please please please vote!**


	9. Chapter 8

**hey guys before i start this chapter i would like to thank Bluedog270 for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

**a recap of the last chapter**

Kim: brody kissed me.

Jack: WHAT!

Kim: im sorry jack!

Jack: kim im not mad at you.

Kim: your not?

Jack: of course not. why would i be mad you didnt do anything.

Kim: your sure your not mad at me?

Jack: if i was mad at you would i do this?

jack leans in and so does kim

they kiss

kim pulls away and gives jack a wide grin

Jack: now if you would excuse me i have something to go do

then he went running to find brody

to his surprise he was hitting on another girl

this made his blood boil.

it was bad enough he kissed his girl but then he was hitting on someone else!

Jack: BRODY!

Brody:oh hey jack whats up? (he smirks)

Jack is about to punch him when a familiar blonde runs inbetween them.

Kim: JACK STOP! brody isnt worth it.

Jack: kim move. i dont want you to get hurt.

Kim: no

Jack picks her up by her waist and moves her behnd him

Jack: im sorry kim but i cant let him get away with this

Kim: well if you do this its the end of us. im not gonna watch you do something stupid and if you really love me you will stop.

kims eyes become glassy

she starts to run away before jack sees her cry but feel a a warm, strong hand grab hers

she stop and just stands there

jack pulls her close and hugs her tight

Jack: im sorry i let my anger get the best of me.

kim looks into his eyes

Kim: ok

Jack: well since we have already missed alot of class why dont we just go.

Kim: ok

Jack walks with her to the dojo. the lights are off but the doors are unlocked.

they walk in and sit on a bench

Kim: hey since we are hear wanna spar? i need some extra help.

Jack follow her onto the blue mat

Jack: i dont think we should spar. i dont want to hurt you.

Kim: all i hear is that you are to scared to fight a girl

kim smirks knowing he cant resist a challenge

Jack: no way but fine your on

* * *

**hey guys please vote on my poll! i would really apreciate it if you would!**


	10. Chapter 9

**hey guys just to let you know my writing style is going to change some through out this story because i dont like how i write this stuff out.**

* * *

Episode 9: my arm!

no pov.

As soon as Jack finnished his sentence, they both go into their fighting stance.

Kim tries to punch jack but he dogdes it and he throws a punch at her. she blocks it.

she then does a side kick to below his ribs and he winces in pain for only a second.

he does a round house kick and it hits kimin her gut.

the wind is knocked out of her and she stops for a second to catch her breath.

she tries to flip him but he escapes her grasp.

for a second jack forgets who he is sparring with and does a dragon tail kick. as she tries to block it it hits her arm just right and her right arm begans shooting with pain.

she falls to the ground. she screams while trying not to cry.

jacks pov.

oh my god why did i just do that. i need to get some help.

just then rudy runs in.

"what happened! i heard a scream coming from here outside." he said with a worried tone in his voice.

I run over to rudy

"we were sparring and i did a dragon tail kick and it hit kims arm." i replied

Rudy runs over to kim who is sitting on the ground trying to block out the pain.

"rudy im fine it just was hurting but it doesnt hurt anymore."

her voice cracked and both rudy and i knew she was lieing.

she whimpered and winced.

i looked into her eyes. i could tell she was in alot of pain.

Kims pov.

i told rudy that i was fine then another pain came down my arm.

i looked up and saw jack looking at me with a worried and sorry look in his eyes.

i was trying to hide my fear because i didnt want to look weak in front of either of them. (especially jack)

so to show them i was fine i stood up.

jacks eyes didnt leave mine.

he wouldnt say anything he just looked at me with that same look of worry.

" kim i think i should take you to the doctor just to be sure " rudy says

still jack said nothing

" really rudy im fine i just need to ice it for a little bit and i will be good as new. "

" kim it would make me feel better if i took you just to be safe. " rudy says

" fine " i mumbled back

i really wish jack would say something, anything. he didnt even say sorry. well if he isnt going to say anything im not going to speak to him either.

jacks pov.

kim tells rudy she would just need to ice her arm but to be safe rudy takes her to the doctor anyway.

i couldnt say anything to her. i was worried she would be angry with me and she hasnt said anything to me at all.

she must hate me. i would hate me too if i had just broken my arm too.

rudy told me to lead practise today while he was gone.

ten minutes after they left milton, eddie, and jerry came in.

" yo jack what up?"

" im really not in the mood for your games today jerry."

" jack, jerry was just saying hey. are you ok?" milton asked

" yah yo chill dude your messin with my swag." Jerry says

I decided to ignore Jerry because I'm really not in the mood.

" yes im fine can we just start so we can hurry up and get practise over with already?"

" but where is kim and rudy? we cant start with out them?" eddie said

rudy needed to take care of something with kim, so rudy said i needed to lead practise today."

" umm ok."eddie replied

i started with the punching dummies because i needed to get my anger with myself out.

" woah yo jack take it easy on the dummy. if you break another one rudy is gonna be real angry yo."

i kept punching it. jerry has no idea what just happened and im sure kim will tell them later so i dont need to.


	11. Chapter 10

**before I begin this next chapter I tweaked chapter 9 just a tad. ok and I realized that I haven't said this yet but I sadly don't own kickin it. also I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated lately I have been busy you know with Christmas and all.**

**once again just to be clear I do not own kickin it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I could never hate you**

Jack's pov:

ok it's been two days and Kim still won't talk to me. wow Jack you really screwed it up this time.

_~~ time skip to school the next day~~_

Im sitting in class and Kim walks in and just looks at me. I look in her eyes but I can't see any emotion. I found out from Rudy that Kim's wrist had a hair line fracture. ( sorry to interrupt but a hair line fracture means it was cracked but not completely broken) so it was in a cast that had writing on it. she must be letting people sign her cast. Rudy also told me that she couldn't do full on karate for at least 4 weeks. man my week just keeps getting worse by the hour.

I decided I would try to say something again but when I would try to say something all that would come out was air. In my mind I could just picture her saying something like ' what Jack it's bad enough that you practically broke my arm and now I can't do karate but now your gonna just say sorry and hope that I just forgive and forget. well that's not gonna happen I never want to talk to you again!' I kept trying to push that thought out of my mind. why would she say that? I mean I didn't do it on purpose and I hope she knows that.

"hey Kim" I say. might as well at least see if she will talk to me.

she sits down in the only seat available which lucky for me was the seat next to me.

"hi" she replies with almost a little bit of anger.

"look can we talk after school? I need to talk to you about the other day." I said kinda fast.

she won't look at me and just as she is about to answer me the stinking teacher walks in and starts talking. I look over at Kim and she gets a piece of paper out and writes something on it then folds it and passes it to me.

it said ' yah sure. meet me at my locker but make it quick I have to be somewhere right after school.'

_~~time skip after school~~_

I walk over to Kim's locker where she is tapping her foot impatiently and looks at her watch. she looks up and sees me.

"Jack where have you been I told you I have to be somewhere right after school!"

"look I just wanted to apologize to you. I should have been more carful and I feel really bad about it."

she looks at me and just smiles.

"Jack I forgive you. but why didn't you come to the doctor with me and Rudy? and then you didn't even talk to me until now. that hurt me Jack."

" I guess I was a little um I was um scared." I can't believe I just admitted that.

Kim's looks at me confused

"why?"

"well I guess I was worried that you would hate me." I looked at the ground

"Jack I couldn't hate you even if I tried. I might get mad but I wouldn't hate you."

then she smiles a really big smile.

"I can't believe you Jack the fearless brewer was scared."

"ok Kim please don't bring it up again. if you do I will deny it. anyway I thought you said you had somewhere to be."

" oh yah I almost forgot."

"where do you have to go anyway?"

Kim's pov:

oh no I completely forgot. I might not be able to hate him but he is really gonna hate me.

"that's not important and I really have to go."

I ran as fast as I could but I could feel his chocolate brown eyes staring at me when I left.

* * *

**by the way I was just wondering if it was just that my story is horrible or something because only a few people are reviewing not that I don't love that but I really want to hear what you think. I will hear any of the things you have to say good or bad. but if it's bad please don't be really brutal. **

**Love y'all peace out fanfictioners! ~mnash 123 **


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys before I begin this chapter I just wanted to apologize for not updating for a while. and thank you thank you thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! that really means a lot to me. Don't forget to r&r! and spread the word about this story to the other readers you know! the reason that I haven't updated lately is because I was having bad writers block. so many ideas but I think I know what to do with this story. almost forgot - Disclaimer - I don't own kickin it or any of the characters. sadly :(. okay I'm a shut up now and begin this** **chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****what is she hiding?**

would she feel guilty. hmmmm... I will have to ask her later because Rudy will kill me if I'm late

again. I wonder if Kim told the guys how she broke her arm or if Rudy told them. I guess I will find out

soon enough.

So I walk lost in thought down the road all the way to the dojo. I just realized that I haven't been to

the dojo since the day I accidentally hurt Kim. the guys are gonna kill me when I get a

second, I'm not even paying attention to where I'm walking.

I look around and see I'm walking the wrong way. Oh my God what is wrong with me. I can't even pay

attention to where I'm walking.I'm walking the wrong way. Crap! ok well at least I where I am, but it's

gonna take me forever to get to the dojo. If I run I will be like half an hour late but at least I will be

there.

_~ time skip~_

Finally I get there. As I walk in I see four worried guy. Crap. They waited for me and Kim. The first

person to speak was Milton.

" JACK! We were kinda starting to think you quit the dojo. Where have you been? Where is Kim?

Why are you late?"

"Milton you would know if I quit. I was busy the passed couple of days. Kim had something to do but

she didn't tell me. And I wasn't paying attention and I realized I was walking the wrong way to the

dojo."

"Yo Jack that ain't like you man. How we're you not paying attention?" Jerry asked. Why does he

choose now to pay attention.

" I just wasn't okay. Can we quit playing interrogate Jack and start doing karate!"Man why am

I in such a bad mood? Rudy must have guessed that I was in a bad mood so he starts to talk to me.

"Jack are you okay? you seem kinda angry. Wanna talk about it in private?" (ok I know that that

doesn't sound like Rudy but that's ok.)

I'm not even sure if I know why I'm acting like this. But maybe Rudy can enlighten me.

" okay I guess."

We walk into his office after he tells the guys to practice on the punching dummies. Then he closes

the door and looks at me.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Kim isn't here? Or the fact that you might feel bad

that you accidentally hurt Kim?"he asked with sincere concern in his voice.

"I don't know Rudy I just feel bad. And she seems like she was hiding something from me earlier when

I was talking to her."

" Well I know that she probably forgave you so don't feel bad. And I'm not sure what she would hide

but I'm sure it's okay."

Obviously he doesn't know what she is doing either. I'm just gonna wait till after practice to find out.

" Yah Rudy your right it's probably nothing. Can we go back to class now?" I asked trying to get Rudy

to forget it and move on.

" Oh yah I forgot about the class. Come out Jack lets go."

* * *

**please r&r! once again so sorry for not updating! Also can somebody pm me to explain what beta is to me?**

**peace out fanfictioners! love y'all - mnash 123**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey guys it's me mnash123'. Ok so before you all come hunting for me I need to say that I will be spending **ALOT** of time trying to fix this story. I have been rereading it and I think it is absolutely terrible. So I am going on hiatus for this story until I have it the way I want it. Same plot but alot of changes and editing need to be done. I'm soooo sorry to keep your all waiting but the more I read this story the less faith I have that I can fix it... If any of you wonderful readers out there have some words of encouragement I would really appreciate it because to be honest I'm not really sure if I can fix it. Ok well I'm gonna go pray and plead that I can work this story situation out. Again I am really needing some hope that if I fix it you all will still be willing to read it.

Peace out and love y'all,

mnash 123


End file.
